


Cherry On Top

by MercurySkies



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurySkies/pseuds/MercurySkies
Summary: “Does it smell like fruit roll-ups in here?” Shane says and Ryan just blinks at him for a couple of seconds. Oh shit, he thinks and feels himself flush with embarrassment. “You’re serious.” He breathes out incredulously. Shane nods before inhaling so deeply through his nose that it whistles. Ryan wrinkles his nose in disgust. Even if he had caught a whiff of fruit roll-up in here he wouldn’t wanna risk inhaling the true stench of a bar bathroom this late into the night. “No Shane it smells like piss and disinfectant what is wrong with you?”





	Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little one shot based on the tweet 'Either this urinal or my penis smells like fruit roll-ups'  
> A big thank you to the folks over on the bfu writers discord for encouraging me!

Ryan Bergara is fucked. It’s been two weeks since it dawned on him that he has a crush on his friend and fellow ghouligan Shane Madej and it’s nothing but an inconvenience. The initial giddiness has worn off pretty quickly and now the whole thing is just distracting and entirely nerve wracking. What if he finds out? Does he want him to? Should he just tell him? Should he ask him out? Should he never breathe a word to Shane again? Should he quit and move to Europe? He’s spiralling he knows but by the second week of sleepless nights and quickly deteriorating sanity he just thinks fuck it and selects an option he hadn’t previously considered: denial.

He’d been doing pretty well with the whole denial tactic and he’d been presented with the perfect opportunity to de-stress and begin the process of erasing his crush related epiphany from his memory in an invite to drinks on a Friday night. It’s a blessing that Sara has assured him that Shane won’t be attending, preferring to relax at home after the busy week they’ve had. Except Sara is an infuriatingly adorable liar. He worms his way through the crowd, the last to arrive after working late again, and toward the table he can see Sara at and is slapped in the face by Shane’s presence. He’s flushed and bright eyed from alcohol, warm brown eyes sparking with mischief under the dim lights and Ryan struggles to breathe as he suddenly has his arms full of the man in an enthusiastic greeting. “Ryan!” He exclaims all lopsided smiles and floppy hair and fuck he looks good. “What are you doing here?” He asks. He looks pleasantly surprised, voice slightly too loud in the crowded bar. He’s drunk and if he’s going to be this close, Ryan better work on catching up. He swallows, feels warmth bloom in his chest at the sheer look of delight on Shane’s face, sweet and silly. Jesus Christ Shane really isn’t making this denial thing easy for him. “I could ask you the same thing big guy.” He squeaks as Shane wraps an arm around his waist and that’s... New. Nice but new. Christ he’s not drunk enough for this. He extricates himself from Shane’s hold and heads for the bar. It’s gonna be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Ryan is drunk. Head filled with the familiar, floaty fuzziness making him feel light and buoyant. His laugh is too loud but he can’t find it within himself to quieten down, he’s having a good time and Shane, Goddamn it, Shane is funny even if Ryan hates admitting it. Every time he catches Sara’s eye he attempts to glare at her but she just grins back over the top of her Shirley Temple. He wants to be mad at her but the truth is he would’ve been too worried to show up if she’d told him the truth and he’s actually having fun. The alcohol has lowered his inhibitions and he lets himself indulge in everything that would have sober Ryan’s mind screaming. It feels good and surprisingly easy to let their usual banter slide into the realm of flirting, lingering touches leading to a warm arm around his waist.

The very thought of denying his feelings has been thrown out the window as he watches Shane’s lips wrap around a lime wedge and can’t stop himself from thinking about how much he wants a taste, to drink the tang of tequila from his mouth. He can feel his chest filling up with want, mind heavy with it through the haze of alcohol. Shane disappears and Ryan has a hard time focusing suddenly without his warm weight leaning against him, bereft when the scent of bodies and beer hits him full force whereas before all he could think about was the scent of Shane’s cologne, so close he could bury his face in his throat and breathe him in.

Ryan’s heart leaps in his chest when Shane materialises next to him, tangling their fingers together with purpose and a roguish grin. He wants to ask where he’s been, what’s going on, but he’s afraid it’ll break the spell that’s seemingly been cast over them all night. Instead, he just gives him a confused glance and Shane winks in reply, tugging him insistently away from their table. Their friends whistle and jeer as he’s whisked away and suddenly he can’t stop licking his lips, eyes fixed to the broad slope of Shane’s shoulders as he assuredly leads them to... The bathroom. Not the most romantic setting for their first tryst but Ryan is drunk enough and horny enough to really not care, eyes fixed on the hollow of Shane’s throat as he turns to face him.

“Does it smell like fruit roll-ups in here?” Shane says and Ryan just blinks at him for a couple of seconds. Oh _shit_ , he thinks and feels himself flush with embarrassment. “You’re serious.” He breathes out incredulously. Shane nods before inhaling so deeply through his nose that it whistles. Ryan wrinkles his nose in disgust. Even if he had caught a whiff of fruit roll-up in here he wouldn’t wanna risk inhaling the true stench of a bar bathroom this late into the night. “No Shane it smells like piss and disinfectant what is wrong with you?”

Shane looks ridiculously unperturbed. He’s an idiot and Ryan regrets even entertaining the thought of sucking him off in one of the bathroom stalls. “Hmm. Maybe it’s my dick then.” He says reaching for his belt buckle and nope, no that ship has sailed even if the sight of Shane’s strong fingers clutching at the leather makes his mouth go dry. _God he’s too drunk for this_. “Woah what- what the actual-”

“I need a second opinion man this is gonna drive me insane.”

“I’m not fucking- I’m not sniffing your  _dick_ Shane. Again, what the ever-loving fuck is wrong with you?” But Ryan knows the answer to that, taking in the way Shane sways on his feet frowning down at clumsy fingers trying to undo his belt. They’re both completely and utterly fucked, Shane maybe just a tad more so. Without thinking he bats Shane’s hands away and tangles his own in the belt loops of his dark wash jeans. Shane stumbles, hips suddenly flush to Ryan’s stomach. His arms move to rest on his shoulders, deft fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck making him shiver and Ryan thinks maybe this isn’t such a lost cause after all. “You really can’t smell fruit roll-ups?” Shane mutters, eyes heavy lidded and Ryan barks out a mirthless laugh because of course, of course he’s head over heels for this gargantuan idiot. “Nope!” He grits out, ripping himself away from Shane’s hold so fast they both sway with it, balance lacking without the support of the other. He wrenches the bathroom door open and heads back out into the fray, striding straight for the terrace, needing some air and maybe another drink.

Sara accosts him half an hour later. “Care to explain why TJ found Shane crying in the bathroom?” She asks and she’s only a little tipsy, hair bouncing wildly as she speaks. She looks mad and the situation is quickly spiralling, but the thought of Shane drunk out of his mind and crying makes his heart clench in his chest. “Oh God is he okay?”

“Yeah just really fucking drunk. TJ's been trying to convince him to go home but he won’t leave until he knows you don’t hate him.” She says, exasperated and annoyed but her lip twitches slightly as if she knows how ridiculous this all is and is fighting a smile. “I don’t hate him!” Ryan exclaims, and Sara hushes him as a few heads turn to look in their direction. “I just refused to sniff his dick.” He says voice dropping to a whisper, it’s quieter out on the terrace and Sara giggles as she drags him to a more secluded corner. “Is that some kind of euphemism or...” She asks and he shrugs, Shane is  _that_ weird and the alcohol is bound to cause a couple wires to get crossed. “I dunno but if it was it had the opposite effect. I didn’t really need convincing in the first place.” He slurs, wiggling his eyebrows and Sara’s eyes widen.

“Oh. Oh!” She gasps and then starts laughing hysterically, “Oh God he had the perfect opportunity to make his move but he cock blocked himself you’re both completely useless!”

“Hey!” He exclaims, offended. “Wait - what? Make his move? What do you mean?” He asks desperately, hope fluttering in his chest.

“Ask him.” She says with a mischievous grin and hugs him quickly before moving away. He watches her go and she pauses by the doors where Shane appears, looking sheepish but as handsome as ever, deep red button up rolled up to his elbows. She bounces up on tip toes, kissing him on the cheek before tugging on his earlobe. Shane winces and it makes Ryan smile. She points him in Ryan’s direction and he quickly pretends to be intent on the drink in his hand as he leans back against the rough brick wall of the building.

“Hi.” Shane says a little breathlessly as he settles against the wall next to him. Ryan takes his time, depositing his empty beer bottle on a vacant table before turning to face him. Shane looks apprehensive, face flushed but eyes a little clearer than they had been in the bathroom. “Hey. You okay?”

“Um yeah.” Shane breathes out, teeth worrying his bottom lip. He speaks deliberately slowly, like he’s trying to minimise his slurring. It’s cute. “Teej forced me to drink some water.”

“Where would you be without TJ?” Ryan asks with a grin and Shane giggles, head thumping back against the wall.

“Prob- probably still crying in the bathroom.” He stutters, face so red the flush is creeping across his collarbones, visible beneath the open collar of his shirt. “I don’t hate you.” Ryan blurts out before he can get to distracted by the way colour spreads across Shane’s skin. “I thought we were gonna- ya know...” He wiggles his eyebrows again and Shane looks down at him confused.

“What?”

“Ya know... Get frisky.” He says leaning closer. Shane’s eyes widen but he quickly looks away, avoiding Ryan’s gaze and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “With who? Sorry I didn’t mean to just... Drag you away like that, dude.” Ryan knows that that’s a lie as he recalls Shane’s insistent tugging and disarming smile. “With who- With you idiot!” Ryan whispers angrily.

“What?” Shane blinks at him and Ryan becomes aware of how close they are as he can feel Shane’s chest expand as he inhales sharply.

“Oh my God we’re too drunk to be having this conversation right now.” He laughs, a squeaky breathless giggle that makes it considerably hard to breathe. “I’m not too drunk.” Shane says his voice deep and rumbling but tinged with a slur. He grins at him, eyes bright and hair a sweaty mess and Ryan aches to kiss him. “That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told buddy.”

“No it’s not.” He mumbles. “Told Keith I didn’t have a crush on you.” His voice gets quieter and quieter and Ryan has to take a minute to be certain he’s heard him correctly over the din of the busy bar. “What” He says monotonously, bobbing his head around wildly to get Shane to look at him, but he’s stupid and tall and insistent on keeping his eyes fixed on the night sky and latticed veranda above them, talking as if only to himself. “That was a pretty big one.”

“What?” He says again, almost incredulous, yanking on Shane’s shirt until he finally looks at him, lopsided grin leaving him breathless.

“Unlike you. You’re short.” Nevermind, it’s Shane that’s going to be breathless when Ryan strangles him to death.

“Shane Madej.” Ryan all but yells and there’s vaguely irritated tutting sounding from the tables nearby but he can’t find it within himself to care because Shane is finally startled into looking at him. “Fine!” Shane exclaims, melodramatically exasperated in his drunken stupor. “I told Keith I didn’t have a crush on ummm...” He gazes frantically around the terrace looking for an out and Ryan rolls his eyes when he eventually finds one in one Sara Rubin who is seemingly pointedly ignoring him. “Would you- Sara!” He tries to dodge around Ryan, to escape, but he’s not quick enough, unbalanced by the alcohol in his system and encumbered by uncooperative limbs. He flails like an inebriated stick insect before Ryan manages to stop him, bracketing him with his arms back against the wall in the dark corner of the terrace. Shane’s eyes go wide, sucking in a sharp breath.

“Fess up big guy.” He says, aiming for stern but a chuckle slips free at Shane’s antics. Shane relaxes against him minutely in defeat.

“Fine.” He huffs, apprehension in his eyes but he tilts his chin up in mock confidence, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I have a crush on you. But like it doesn’t have to be a big deal I- God you’re right I’m too drunk for this I’m so-”

Ryan kisses him. He crowds him back against the wall, hand twisting into messy, mousy hair and a startled moan slips from Shane’s mouth. Ryan starts laughing. He can feel Shane’s face scrunch up in confusion but he’s clearly not concerned enough to move away, chasing his mouth as Ryan pulls away. Shane makes a little distressed noise, looking daze and indignant that they’ve stopped kissing. “It’s your breath.” Ryan laughs, leaning his weight against him, hands resting on his hips. “What?” Shane blinks and Ryan feels slightly sorry for him.

“You’ve been drinking cocktails haven’t you? No wonder you’re so drunk, you drink those things like apple juice.”

“I- yeah.” Shane breathes out, bring up a hand to gently touch his fingertips to his lips. “Oh so that’s what it was!” He exclaims, delighted to have finally solved the mystery. Everything about him is warm and vibrant in this darkened corner of a busy bar. He sighs as Ryan reaches up to take his hand, tangling their fingers together as they rest comfortably against the rough, brick wall. Everything about Shane is sweetness, his smile, soft eyes in the warm twinkle of string lights and a cherry mouth. “Yeah.” Ryan breathes, Shane’s sweet breath warm against his lips. “Cherry?” Shane hums, eyelashes fluttering as he dips down, gaze sultry and bright with the vestiges of alcohol. “Yeah.” He breathes. “Want another taste?” Ryan nods with a grin.

“Please.” He whispers. “With a cherry on top.”

 

* * *

 

After a hastily called Uber, a disgruntled looking driver and several attempts to get the damn key in the lock they finally fall through the door of Shane’s apartment. The moment the door slams shut behind them Shane has him pressed up against the wood, mouth on his neck and thigh between his legs. His head is spinning, hands sliding across broad shoulders and into Shane’s hair. His head falls back with a groan and he’s glad for a moment that Shane is practically holding him up as a wave of dizziness washes over him. “I can’t believe you got wasted on Cherry Daiquiris and Tequila Sunrises.” He wheezes.

“I was feeling fancy.” Shane slurs against his skin defensively, sounding ridiculously affronted as he tugs him impossibly closer with a hand on his hips. He presses hot kisses to Ryan’s neck that make him feel weak, stiflingly warm, mind spinning with lust and alcohol. But the spinning is getting distracting and it seems Shane isn’t faring much better. “Jesus Christ.” He blinks pulling back and resting his forehead against Ryan’s. “You okay?” He asks, cross eyed from looking at him this close or maybe he’s just doing that, his face is sweat damp and they’re both gross but Ryan is starting to really _feel_ gross. “You’re looking a little green baby.” Shane murmurs frowning and he leans back quickly, almost stumbling. Ryan finds he can’t open his mouth to reply. Suddenly his stomach lurches and he’s running for the bathroom. After several disgusting minutes there’s a tentative knock on the door.

“Ry?” Shane’s soft voice sounds from the other side. He nudges it open carefully and sits beside him on the bathroom tile. Ryan takes the cool glass of water he’s holding gratefully and sips at it as Shane slips a steadying arm around his waist. “This okay?” He asks quietly and Ryan nods, resting his head on Shane’s shoulder with a sigh. “Why aren’t you more drunk? You drank way more than me but you haven’t thrown up?” Ryan grumbles as Shane brushes the sweaty hair from his forehead with cool hands. “Oh trust me I am _wasted_. Tomorrow morning is gonna be hell.” He groans, he hiccups as if to prove his point, so cartoonish and completely _Shane_. “I can’t believe we’ve both cock blocked ourselves at least once tonight.” Ryan laughs into the skin of Shane’s neck and he can feel his laughter rumble through his chest, his hand having migrated to the skin between his unbuttoned shirt. “Oh.” He says, dragging fingertips down Shane’s sternum. “When’d that happen?” Ryan says mainly to himself. He blinks several times, trying to focus but he needs to sleep, eyes threatening to close as Shane starts humming tunelessly, hand starting to stroke through his hair.

“Want me to call an Uber?” Shane mumbles blearily as Ryan starts to pull away, hauling himself to his feet unsteadily. Shane’s attempt takes a lot longer, with a considerable amount of dangerous swaying. When he’s finally on his feet and is no longer doing his damnedest to brain himself on the bathroom sink he asks again. “Uber?” He is disheveled and leaning sharply to the left but he still attempts to look nonchalant, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Through the drunken haze Ryan recognises his request for what it is, giving him an out. He asks because if Shane leaves now he’s saying they can forget about it, that this doesn’t have to be anything more than a drunken blur. Ryan suddenly remembers he only answered Shane’s confession with kiss, no further words exchanged, addicted to the burst of cherry and tang of tequila on Shane’s tongue. “Stay.” He says, trying to communicate his true answer in that one word through a nauseous haze. Shane nods, smiles that sweet, lopsided smile that Ryan adores. Ryan takes his hand and leads him to his room, intent on passing out in Shane’s arms and giving him a proper answer in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! And come and say hi on [tumblr](https://mercury-skies.tumblr.com/) if you're so inclined!


End file.
